


Four Years and Counting

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How Ben reacts to Francesca 4 years after they met.





	Four Years and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Four Years and Counting

## Four Years and Counting

by Lys

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: This could be a tie in to my Phoenix Rising Series. 

* * *

Title: Four Years and Counting  
Author: Lys at  
Rated: PG, Humor  
Pairing: Benton Fraser/Francesca Vecchio 

Ok, so he's been my brother-in-law for about 4 years now. You'd think I'd know by now what makes him tick. 

We've been standing here in the squad room for the past half hour listening to all kinds of chatter. And he acts like every bit of the inane conversation flying around the room is bound for the Nobel Prize committee. At least 4 ladies in the building are circling him. I mean they can't leave him alone and he does have that wedding ring on his finger. 

I pull him aside and try to haul him away. He gets this huge hurt look on his face. I know, I'm treating him like a kid again. But, I am not standing here watching the sharks circling the little fish. 

I finally get him out the double doors and near the bottom of the steps that lead up to the squad room. We walk down the last step and start down the hall. All of a sudden Ben gets that look. Oh God, I know that look. 

Down the steps above our heads appears this tiny foot. Yea, diminutive would be the word. Said foot is encased in a very highly polished, brown leather shoe below a well cut line of slack hem. 

I sigh and I cringe. But, Ben. He's entranced. He raises his head and looks like a dying man drinking his last drink of cool water. He moves back towards the bottom step and he puts his hand out and nearly pushes me out of the way as my irritating little sister Francesca steps on the bottom tread of the stairs and grins up at him. 

She's really improved in the last four years. I'll give her that. She's a classy lady now. Half the squad isn't familiar with the way the she used to look. She puts her hand on Ben's shoulder and smiles up at him. "About time you two got here." 

She pulls him up onto the step next to her. I'm annoyed. "Hands off Franny, we're working here." But I grin. "There's a whole school of sharks swimming in a squad up there sis." 

Ben looks at me and says, "Ray, sharks don't swim in squads. To be correct they..." 

"Ya, ya...I know. Mr. Encyclopedia has the answer." Of course, I didn't mean that literally and by now the Mountie knows that. "And what do you know about female sharks?" 

Francesca tilts her head back and laughs. Her eyes sparkle as she shows a wide smile. Franny may be my little sister and I have to admit she can tick me off like nobody else can, but she does have pretty eyes. 

Ben looks a bit confused but gamely says, "Ray, I rather think I know what feeding sharks look like." 

I grin again and say, "No, you don't." I pat Ben's shoulder. "Believe me, you don't." 

We make our way back up the steps and walk into the squad room. Francesca slips her elegantly suit clad arm into the nook of Ben's arm and reaches up on tiptoe and gives him a kiss on the cheek before wandering off to her desk. 

Several of the female sharks start circling again. But Francesca ignores them. I remember the day when she would have snapped her gum at the sharks and dragged Benton proprietarily off. She would have sent a gloating look back over her shoulder at the chomping sharks while she was at it too. 

I hear one of the ladies commenting on what a plain package Franny presents. As I glare at the girl, Jack Huey walks up and grins. Jack looks at Ben and then to Franny. Ben is dreamily watching his wife set up her work station. 

Huey leans over and says, "He looks like he's watching a strip show." 

I grin. "I've hauled that guy into more strip joints than I care to name and not once did he look that way." 

Huey takes a look around the squad room and notices the female sharks are closing in again. He gives Francesca's attire the once over again, "Is this the Mounties's way of dressing her?" 

I lean over and whisper. "Actually, no. I asked her about that. She said she doesn't have to get his attention anymore and Ben doesn't mind what she wears. She said something about it being sexier to cover up what Ben likes. Personally, I think she found out Ben gets turned on when she covers up." 

Huey takes another look at Francesca and notes Ben has turned a bit red in the face. 

Huey grins and snickers, "Wonder what he would do if she wore a veil? 

I splurt into laughter and nearly fall over two of the female sharks who are treading the floor nearby. 

One of the ladies primps her hair and makes sure her short skirt is straight and then walks right into Ben on purpose. 

Lieutenant Welsh walks out of his office and notices the small queue of people near the file cabinet and yells. "People! Isn't there any work to do around here?" He stares malevolently around the room before disappearing into his office. Course we all know he's hiding a grin when he turns around. 

* * *

End Four Years and Counting by Lys:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
